


I Got It

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: M/M, fluff romance exo humor sesoo">
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Suho told him that becoming a Mew Mew might have some interesting side effects, Sehun certainly hadn't been expecting this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

 

“Sehun, is everything alright?”

Sehun wishes he doesn’t know what Kyungsoo is talking about, why the other boy is suddenly so concerned. But the color of Sehun's blush could rival an entire rose garden at the moment and he knows Kyungsoo can see why.

Kyungsoo tries one more time. “The cat ears…” His voice trails off and Sehun can feel his cheeks tinting pink.

“I thought they were cute!” Sehun scrambles for an answer that someone as down-to-earth and practical as Kyungsoo might believe. “But also vaguely embarrassing and,” he pauses, flushing deeper, “I wasn’t sure you’d like them.”

Kyungsoo is quickly finding that there is not a single aspect of Sehun that he doesn’t like. “Very cute,” he agrees. He especially likes when Sehun’s expression becomes utterly relieved and then morphs into a grin.

Sehun, on the other hand, already knew that he liked everything there was to like about Kyungsoo, but in the moment it’s nice to be reminded of how great his crush is. He’s especially glad because those really are actual cat ears peeking out at Kyungsoo from Sehun’s platinum blonde hair but Kyungsoo took Sehun’s words at face value and believed the younger wholeheartedly even when Sehun practically lied to his face.

When Suho had told him that becoming a Mew Mew might have some interesting side effects, Sehun certainly wasn’t expecting something like this. He feels the sudden desperate urge to scrunch his nose and twitch the tiny black cat ears when he catches a surprise whiff of Kyungsoo’s cologne, and it takes every ounce of self control for Sehun to push the feeling back.

That’s just what he needs, he thinks. Sehun knows what will happen if he gives in to the cat genetics that Suho introduced into his DNA, and he’s not willing to sacrifice the aesthetic of his in these jeans by spontaneously sprouting a tail.

Kyungsoo’s stare lingers a little longer on the ears. Sehun wonders what the caress of Kyungsoo’s fingers might feel like across the fur. He shakes his head furiously; Kyungsoo blushes in response and marches away toward the ticket counter.

They’re at the natural history museum visiting the endangered species exhibit that’s on loan there from some famous collection in America. The irony is not lost on Sehun, and when he’d told Luhan about it, the Chinese Mew Mew had nearly burst his appendix from laughing so hard.

“It was Kyungsoo’s idea!” He’d defended his crush valiantly to Luhan then. It’s a lot harder to do the same to himself now when he walks with Kyungsoo into the exhibit and the first thing they see is the very same cat that Sehun is fast becoming in his embarrassment.

The Iriomote Wild Cat is admittedly adorable. Sehun preens internally when Kyungsoo coos over the model and comments absentmindedly that Sehun sort of reminds him of the endangered creature.

“Maybe it’s the ears,” Sehun suggests.

Kyungsoo looks at him and smiles. Sehun wants to die, he’s that happy.

“Maybe it is,” Kyungsoo replies. He can’t touch the stuffed animal on display so he settles for standing on his tiptoes to brush his fingers gently across the ears on Sehun’s head. It feels as heavenly as Sehun had imagined, almost better even, and he pops an instant in the front and back when his tail makes an unwelcome appearance.

Sehun might also be purring at the brief attention paid to his ears, but he’s too focused on the tail to notice. Kyungsoo notices. His mouth becomes suddenly dry at the sound and he swallows hard. The sight of his bobbing Adam’s apple doesn’t help Sehun’s libido any and he has to excuse himself to the restroom to keep his cat under control.

Kyungsoo watches him leave and marvels at the strangeness of this date. He considers the cat ear headband on Sehun especially and catches himself imagining his crush with an added tail and collar. It’s a totally inappropriate chain of thought for a museum, but Kyungsoo can’t help it.

He glances back at the Iriomote and smiles. Sehun’s cuter, he decides.

 “Sehun?” Kyungsoo’s voice is smooth, questioning. Sehun wants to melt in it.

 


	2. Two.

"Sehun?" Kyungsoo's concerned about something again; they've been on enough dates now that if Sehun concentrates enough he can listen past the silky smoothness of Kyungsoo's voice to actually understand what the other boy is saying. It still takes work though, so Sehun has to blink a few times until he realizes Kyungsoo's said his name and not just blessed Sehun's ears with the voice of an angel.

Sehun's reply is eloquent, to say the least. "Huh?"

"You seem nervous," Kyungsoo points out, peering up at Sehun through damp bangs. They're standing huddled together under the awning of a convenience store, having just run under for cover from a sudden downpour of rain. "Do I still make you feel nervous?"

Sehun swallows hard. "Of course not, hyung." He's totally lying and they both know it. Do Kyungsoo makes Oh Sehun feel absolutely everything. "I'm fine," Sehun adds, but his point is lost when his voice cracks slightly and he grimaces.

Kyungsoo bites his lip but chooses to believe Sehun, like he always does, because he's just really great like that.

"You are," Kyungsoo agrees then, giving Sehun's body—completely visible as it is through his soaked white t-shirt—an appreciative glance while also managing to turn his doubt into a compliment about Sehun that he wholeheartedly believes is true.

Sehun's face turns bright red and the color only deepens when Kyungsoo wraps cold hands around Sehun's biceps and pulls the taller boy close.

"If I kissed you right now," Kyungsoo murmurs, tone softening as he raises his head to meet Sehun's widening eyes, "Would you kiss me back?"

Sehun's breath hitches when Kyungsoo's gaze drops to his lips.

"I wonder," Kyungsoo whispers in a breath so close to Sehun's mouth that he can almost taste the caramel bubble tea Kyungsoo had earlier.

Sehun groans loud enough for the sound to be embarrassing, but he still manages enough self control to pull himself away.

"I would," he assures Kyungsoo, who suddenly looks just as embarrassed. "Believe me! But we can't because—"

He's cut off by Kyungsoo. "Uh, Sehun? Are you wearing a belt with a cat's tail on it?" Kyungsoo looks up from the ground for an answer and notices something else suspicious. "And did you put that headband back on? You know, the cat ear one?"

The rain starts to fall harder. Sehun feels it dripping through a gap in the awning and can't help it when his ears—the cat ones—twitch at the cool touch of the water landing in steady droplets onto his head. Kyungsoo gasps but Sehun doesn't let him speak.

"I'm a Mew Mew," Sehun blurts out, nerves making him speak far too fast to be understood. His lisp might also be making a reappearance. "And I'm not supposed to tell anyone but I really like you and I really do want to kiss you. But the ears and tail are just the beginning, hyung. You don't even know! Suho said I could turn into an actual cat if I get overstimulated and you just make me feel like I'm a second away from bursting, like, all the time. If you kiss me I know I'll turn into a cat on the spot!"

Kyungsoo's expression is bemused, if anything, and certainly not what Sehun is expecting. He's just shared something rather strange, after all.

"You're rambling," is all Kyungsoo decides to say, and Sehun doesn't really need to be reminded, but thanks. "It's cute," Kyungsoo continues thoughtfully, drawing Sehun close again with a hand back on Sehun's bicep. "Like your ears are cute. And your tail." He pauses and Sehun can't tear his gaze away when Kyungsoo licks his lips.

"I'm sure you'd be cute as a cat, too," Kyungsoo concludes, now pressed back up against Sehun's body with his mouth a mere millimeter or two away from Sehun's own. Sehun's breath hitches once more; Kyungsoo grins.

"So anyway," Kyungsoo says after a long, charged moment of locked eyes, waiting lips, and bated breath. "If I kissed you?"

"Please," Sehun practically moans. He's sure there's no one else in the entire world that can affect him like this. Maybe part of it's a cat thing; Sehun'll have to ask Suho. "Please kiss me."

Kyungsoo doesn't tease and his lips are on Sehun's in seconds. Sehun is reduced to a tiny, black kitten in just as long but Kyungsoo takes the whole situation in stride.

"I was right. You make a very adorable cat."

Sehun mewls, annoyed, and pouts the whole way from Suho's back to his apartment. Kyungsoo just laughs and pulls him close, now calling Sehun "Kitten" and smothering him with kisses that have Sehun turning from boy into cat and back again.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story.


End file.
